User blog:SophiaDescole13/Standard Example - Annotated - Deleted Spoilers (except ED)
>>Title|Jean Descole<< Quote|"It has confused me my whole life..." - Into|'Jean Descole' (pronounced Jon Descolay) ''is the primary antagonist... '(^The intro should always start with a quote from the most recent known appearance, or catchphrase, if known. It should be brief and to the point, stating the name in bold, their role antagonist, ETC, their debut or games only appears once or set amount of times, does not count whole trilogies, and their link to the plot or main character it is a villain's page like above, where it is not necessary.)' ''' '' ''(>Profile<<''' >>>Appearance<<< - Description|He wears a black hat... (^Should chronologically describe each appearance if they have looked different, like Claire, or have gone through life stages, like Lando.) >>>Personality<<< - Description|Though he can be calm and cunning... (^Should be unbiased and unopinionated, highlighting their most notable traits from the games [and movie]'' Should include something about interllect and behavior 'Though he can be calm and cunning...', 'Extremely clever, he focuses mainly on science...'. For villains, there is no need to make them 'nice' they are villains like e.g. Anton, Clive and Lando.)'' (The first mention of any words that can be linked Professor Layton, Ambrosia, Majin's Flute, ETC should be full names for characters. Unless they have titles, so Professor Layton and Doctor Schrader can be first linked like that, then can be called 'professor'/'doctor' or 'Layton'/'Schrader' throught the rest of the text.) '' '' >>''Plot<<''' Spoiler Warning >>>''Game 1|Professor Layton and the Last Specter''<<< - Description|SPOILERSPOILER... '(^Should have a 'Pre-Game Life' section, which can also be called 'Early Life', depending on the character. In this case, nothing is known; until something is revealed, it is left out. Names, places and objects when first mentioned should be full and linked. Description should not be too detailed. Debatable whether 'Plot' should be written from character's introducing chapter onward, or grouped together, since the games are getting more chapters, which are longer, the newer they are. This continues for all games chronologically that the character is present in. Includes cameos.) '' '' '' '' >>Images<< >>>Game 1|Last Specter<<< - Images|Image 1, Image 2... (^Should have images from almost every appearance. Should be taken from the character's angle ED, at the beginning of the swordfight, only image from Descole's angle should be included. Include some of their quotes for captions, which can be shortened when necessary.) '' '' '' '' '' '' >>Title|Misc Images<< ''- Images|Image 1, Image 2... '(^Shouls include chracter's current profile image, and any other appropriate images drawings in ED book.)' ''' '' '''>>Media<< >>>Cutscenes<<< - Cutscenes|Cutscene 1, Cutscene 2... (^Should only include cutscenes character is in, and only their key moments entrance, exit, ETC. Should have initials of game/movie that the cutscene comes from in brackets, and appropriate title. In chronological order.) >>>Music<<< - Music|Music 1, Music 2... (^Should only include theme of the character, including live version.) '' ''>>Trivia<< - Trivia|Fact 1, Fact 2... (^Include misc information Character can play piano.) (Notes: This does not affect Infoboxes, templates, catergories ETC. This is purely for what is written on the pages, and how it is set out.)